


No, Your Other Starboard

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted something with rowing, but I know fuck all about rowing except that people who do crew have to wake up really fucking early.  So instead, kayaking, because I know about that.  And this is a bit AU since of course Dom knows how to kayak in real life, and all that.  There is photographic evidence, even.  But just bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Your Other Starboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loozy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=loozy).



"Left! No, your other bloody… fuck."

Dom gave Billy his most apologetic possible smile as the other man stood unsteadily in the two man kayak and stuck his foot out to push them off the muddy little bank, _again_. In Dom's defense, the current in the channel was quite strong today, but at the same time it was becoming increasingly clear that the Gods of Upper Body Strength held Billy in much higher favour.

"All right, look, just… try your best to contribute. Push as hard as I can, on _this_ side of the boat," Billy instructed, this time tapping the side he was referring to with his oar rather than resulting to verbal cues. "Got it?"

"Yeah."

"All right."

And so again, they set off, Dom moping slightly as he tried to actually participate rather than just hindering their progress. Sure enough, this time they actually managed to get back out into the channel, safely from any sandbars, and then suddenly, inexplicably, Dom stopped paddling.

"Bills!"

"What is it this time?" Billy grumbled, ignoring Dom's frantic pointing.

"Dolphin! There's a dolphin out there!"

Billy squinted in the direction Dom was indicating, but there was no movement out in the water, aside from a weak little splash. "Very funny, lad. C'mon, keep paddling."

"No, Bills, I'm serious!"

"Yes, I'm sure you are. Just like you were serious about the 'deadly sea urchin' last week. I can't believe you actually convinced Elijah that he had to piss on Sean's foot."

"Billy," Dom groaned, clearly exasperated. "Can we just go over there and check it out? Please?"

"Fine," Billy grumbled, fully expecting to be made a fool of again. But before they even made it to where Dom had seen the grey figure in the water, something suddenly rose up out of the water, leaping in an impressive arc right in front of their little boat and splashing both men with a healthy dose of saltwater.

"Dolphin!" Dom shouted again gleefully, though unnecessarily, leaning forward to spontaneously wrap his arms around Billy, lifejackets awkwardly squooshing together. And Billy smiled, and didn't even complain when he had to save Dom's oar from a near-slide into the water. Some things just weren't worth complaining about.


End file.
